


Light on the Snowfield

by AquamarineShadows



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineShadows/pseuds/AquamarineShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya Toushirou is a kinder person than most would think. He claims that his daily interactions with Matsumoto and Kirie drive him up the wall, but the reality is that he treasures the two trouble makers. A short collection of drabbles and ficlets -Hitsugaya/OFC originally posted on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya Toushirou is kinder than most would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own Bleach or Hitsugaya Toushirou or Soul Society or any of that stuff. I do own Kirie. That is all.
> 
> Also, you pronounce the name Ki-ree-ay. There are more notes at the end about her name.

**[1] Tired**

_Just for one minute. I'll close my eyes just for a minute now. No one's around to see, anyway. Let's see, what else do I have to do now? Well, I have to sign all of this... stack... of.... paper...... wor-_

Thud.

“Ouchieeeeee!!!”

“What are you doing, Kirie?” My short, yet seemingly tall captain glared at me from over my shoulder, uninterested in the newly acquired red bump on forehead. I mentally cursed the edge of the desk that I hit my head on.

“Taichou, I was just... uh.. um...”

“Sleeping?”

“Yes! That's it! I was just slee-” I stopped myself in the middle of my sentence. For a moment, I thought he was going to freeze my ankles to my chair and my hand to my pen, so that I would keep working. Instead, he took the papers from my desk and the pen from my hand. My watch read 2:32 am.

“I don't need you drooling all over the paperwork I have to turn into Yamamoto-soutaichou,” he said in a very calm and quiet manner. He straightened up the stack of paper on his own desk, then picked me up from my middle and set me down gently on the couch.

“Go to sleep.” Hitsugaya-taichou took off his haori and put it over my shoulders.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou is a kinder person than most think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally published this under Shadow's Masquerade (now Aquamarine Shadows) on FF.N. Just a collection of drabbles and ficlets that I wrote for fun and as a light bit of reading.
> 
> There's no real plot here so far. It started out as a collection of drabbles I wrote just for the hell of it, but the last few chapters that I wrote turned into ficlets with deeper themes and less fun/immaturity. Her name is pronounced Ki-ree-ay, so it's not really like... an actual Japanese name, to the best of my knowledge. I was torn between names because the name of one of the mechas in Eureka seveN AO was Kyrie (pronounced Ki-ree-ay in the subs), and I wanted the name for my OC. So I just made it her name.


	2. Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya has a secret that only Kirie knows. Now he wishes he'd never told her, but Kirie sometimes thinks an annoyed Hitsugaya is the best Hitsugaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Bleach.
> 
> Another drabble chapter.

**[2] Stash**

No one knew about Hitsugaya-taichou's addiction to thin mints.

That is, no one knew except for me.

Every morning, he opened a package, ate a few cookies, and periodically ate them throughout the day, when no one was looking. One time, while I was on my break, I caught him eating them. A few days later, I switched out his stash with some cookies that Matsumoto-fukutaichou baked, covered with chocolate and a few additives. He normally came into work about ten minutes early, so I waited patiently for him to go to his file cabinet in the other room. When he finally arrived, I could tell by the click of the key in the file cabinet and the sound of him opening the box.

It was just a matter of a few seconds before...

“MATSUMOTO! KIRIE!”

And with that, Hitsugaya-taichou's stash was no longer. At least, not one that I've been able to find.

_Didn't anyone ever tell him that chocolate stunts your growth?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering about the additives, they're top secret.


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirie insists that Hitsugaya go outside and play in the snow, but he'll have none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach.

**[3] Present**

“Taichou, would you like to go outside in the snow?”

“Why, Kirie?”

“Because it's fun! You would enjoy it!” I said.

Obviously the man hadn't a clue as to what the word fun even meant. 

“No time for 'fun.' I have all I can enjoy right here,” he said as he picked up his coffee cup and flipped the page of a pile of documents he was signing.

 

_Two hours later_

“Taichou, _now_ would you like to go outside?”

“No.”

 

_Four hours later_

“Taichou, it's past time to go home. Are you sure you w-”

“No!”

“Oh for heaven's sake, just go outside already!” I grabbed my short captain by his shihakusho and dragged him out the door. I plopped him down on the ground just in front of the life size ice sculpture I carved of Hyorinmaru using my zanpakuto. I spent all afternoon on the sculpture and all evening trying to get him to come outside to see it. On Hyorinmaru's side, I engraved “Happy first day of winter, Hitsugaya-taichou!”

His cheeks tinted slightly, in addition to the red on his cheeks from the cold wind. He stumbled for words. “Kirie, I...” I stared him down in a way that was supposed to say, “I told you so,” but it may have looked like I was just making a silly face.

“Wait, you didn't do any work today just so you could do this?!” he yelled.

“Geez, don't expect another present from me ever. Why do you have to be such an old prune, Taichou?!”

“Old prune?! We're the same age! Get back in the office and do your work, Kirie!”

With that, I ran back home feeling giddy before Hitsugaya-taichou could enforce my sentence to another late night in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was supposed to be written for his birthday, actually, but I ended up not doing that.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirie and Matsumoto are sent to the world of the living on a mission assigned by Yamamoto-soutaichou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bleach.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer (like ficlet-sized). Not really Hitsugaya-centric. It's mostly just Kirie and Matsumoto this time, but there's some Hitsugaya/Kirie fluff.
> 
> Inspired by the first episode of Supernatural.

**[4] Fever**

After weeks of boring office work, Yamamoto-soutaichou assigned us a mission in the world of the living. Matsumoto-fukutaichou and myself were sent to Karakura-chou to investigate a recent disturbance regarding the death of a young woman. The woman, after disappearing for a few days, was found dead in an abandoned school building with a stab wound in her chest a strange black mark on her left ankle. We split up in the abandoned school to find the apparent culprit.

“Purify those who deceive, Ayakashi!” My zanpakuto's spirit appeared as a ghostly pair of young children, with water flowing from every part of their bodies. I ordered them to walk far ahead of me, to draw out any hollow. I felt like my body was beginning to drag, and I started to suddenly feel very cold.

“Kirie-chan? Are you sick?” Matsumoto-fukutaichou said from behind me. I rubbed my eyes and turned around.

“Maybe. I don't know.” Suddenly the vice-captain that was before me began to fade, and I heard the screeching of a hollow. It grabbed my leg and lifted me into the air, but then Ayakashi appeared back at my side. “Drown him,” I said as I stabbed the hollow's mask with my sword. Water began to flow out of the hollow's eyes and mouth, and I heard his last screech before he was devoured by a bright light.

“Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Mission accomplished!” I giggled, a bit delusional. When she rushed to my side, I stumbled a bit and fell into her arms.

“Kirie-chan, you're running a fever!” She picked me up and took me back to Soul Society. I was half asleep when we arrived back at the office, but I could vaguely hear Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Hitsugaya-taichou talking.

“What happened, Matsumoto?”

“I'm not even sure, Taichou. She has a fever. I'll give you a report tomorrow,” she said. When she handed me to him, I don't think she was expecting me to start rambling on about Taichou being a meanie chibi-captain who never has any fun.

He sighed, “You're lucky I'm not going to just stick you in a freezer to get your fever down.” For some reason, I started flirting with Hitsugaya-taichou instead of insulting him. He carried me back home, paying no attention to my delusional blabbering. He tucked me into my bed and put a cold, wet rag over my forehead.

“You'd better be at work tomorrow morning,” he said half jokingly, then kissed my cheek.

 

_And the arms of the ocean_  
 _So sweet and so cold_  
 _And all this devotion I never knew at all_  
 _In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_  
 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

-Never Let Me Go, Florence + The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been wanting to make up a new zanpakuto for a while now, so the result is this longer chapter. I was also overly tempted by Flo+The Machine to put the lyrics at the end of the chapter. The water from Kirie's zanpakuto reminded me a lot of the music video.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirie and Matsumoto do something nice for Hitsugaya to apologize for some of the headaches they caused him, and Hitsugaya visits Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bleach. Another ficlet-length chapter.

**[5] Comfort**

As I sat on top of the roof of the Tenth Division main office, I enjoyed the view of the graduation ceremony taking place at the Shinigami Academy. Finally, after a long winter, spring had arrived. A few of the newly graduated Shinigami lit up a couple hot air paper lanterns and sent them off into the sky.

_Such a nice day. No filing, no hand cramps, and most importantly, no Tai-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of the firework show at the graduation ceremony. I barely heard the office door slam due to the fireworks and watched a dark figure walk out the door and look around. Judging by what appeared to be a white head of hair, I assumed the person was Hitsugaya-taichou, angry as always. 

“Kirie, are you up there?” he said flatly.

I yawned. “May I help you, Taichou?”

“ _Where_ is all the office furniture?”

“Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I...” I paused with another yawn, “decided your office needed some changing up.”

“So you got rid of everything?” He sighed exasperatedly.

“No, Taichou. It's in the back room,” I said and closed my eyes.

“Why?”

“I'm not supposed to tell you.”

“Tell me.”

“Sorry, Taichou. No can do.” I turned on my side to face him, using my arm as a makeshift pillow. He had his hands on his hips and a nasty scowl on his face. With a huff, he went back into the office —I assumed to investigate the back room. Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I decided to reupholster the couch and chairs because of all the stains and tears we had made in fabric. The furniture would still be there, like I promised, but the tan fabric of the furniture was replaced with a navy blue.

Hitsugaya-taichou came out to see me again. I was thankful that this time he didn't slam the door. “Why did you go to the trouble?” he asked from below.

“Because it needed to be done,” I answered simply. “How was Hinamori-fukutaichou today?”

“What?”

“You went to visit her, didn't you?”

He sighed again. “Yeah... She's not any better.” I knew he would say that. That's why Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I decided to reupholster the furniture –to cheer him up. “Thank you, Kirie.”

“You're welcome, Taichou,” I mumbled. I was barely awake and too relaxed to say much of anything.

“You're not sleeping up there, are you?” he asked. I made an unintelligible noise that was supposed to be a denial that I was falling asleep, and he jumped onto the roof right next to where I lay and sat down. He didn't say anything for a long time, so I just assumed he was watching the end of the firework show. We stayed there in silence for a long while. When I looked up to see if he was still there, I caught him watching me, with his head resting in his hand. He diverted his eyes away and stared up at the sky.

“Whatcha up to, Taichou?”

“Just thinking.” He stretched his arms and laid down, still looking at the stars. I knew he was worrying about Hinamori-fukutaichou, so I stretched my arm behind me and patted his hand.

“She'll be fine, Taichou. Don't worry.” He unexpectedly grabbed a couple of my fingers before I could pull my hand away.

“I know.” He held onto my fingers for a long time, but I didn't take my hand back. I just let him hold it, as if I were telling him I'd be there for him whenever he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's any way I need to clarify, Kirie isn't jealous of Momo. She cares about her, too. This isn't going to turn into a love triangle at all.


	6. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirie and Hitsugaya struggle at work on the hottest day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bleach.

**[6] This Means War**

"Kirie?"

"Five more minutes."

"Kirie?" 

"I don't want to work today."

"You can't sleep all day," Hitsugaya-taichou said.

"Can't I take a sick day? I feel like death is hanging over me, Taichou," I said as I lay on the floor, sprawled out on my stomach. I released my shikai and made Ayakashi fan me with an occasional spritz of water. He grumbled something about the heat, which made me realize that Taichou was likely feeling worse than me. That summer day happened to be the hottest and driest day of the year. 

After only an hour of working at his desk, Taichou grew tired of my laziness and my complaints. He rose from his desk chair in a stern manner with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I was still sprawled out on the floor, so I didn’t expect him to grab me by the back of my shihakusho. It reminded me of a dog picking up one of her puppies at the scruff of the neck. I began to flail my arms about and kick my legs in the air.

“Taichou, can you please put me down?! I promise I won’t complain anymore. Just please put me down!”

Before I knew it, I found myself in the very cool back storage room of the office. I cursed at myself for not thinking of hiding back in there before, but those thoughts were soon dismissed. Hitsugaya-taichou set me down gently on the floor in the corner and kneeled down next to me. He took both of my wrists into his hands, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he pinned both of my wrists to the floor and froze them to the wood.

I began to kick my legs more. “Taichou, that’s freezing!”

“That’s the point, Kirie,” he said. He glared at me, but his attempt at being intimidating faltered a bit as I saw the corner of his mouth turn upward into a half smile. “You were complaining about being too hot, and now you can’t,” he said. Hitsugaya-taichou then proceeded to grab my ankles and freeze them to the floor. When he was finished, he stood up with a barely noticeable smirk and turned to walk away from me.

“Wait! You’re not leaving me, are you?!”

“You can stay in here until I finish my paperwork,” he said. He made no other expression, but I could tell that deep inside he was plotting against me and laughing at me. I huffed at my superior’s cruelty and wished that he would have at least done this in a warmer room so the ice would melt more quickly.

I shouted after him, “I hope you know that _this_ means war!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was started over this past summer, and I just finished it tonight. So that is why there is a summer post and a winter post within like... 3 chapters of each other.
> 
> Also these chapters are not really in chronological order. Just misadventures and drabbles. :)


	7. Unmoved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitsugaya isn't as scary as he thinks he is.

_Hic._  
_Sneeze._  
_Hic._  
_Sneeze.  
_ _Hic._

“Kirie, what on earth is _wrong_ with you?” My short tempered captain glared at me from behind the mountain of papers on his desk.

“I’m- _hic_ \- dying, Taichou- _hic_ !” Genuine tears began to form in my eyes. Maybe it was because of the sneezing, or maybe it was due to the misery of having allergies _and_ the hiccups.

“You’re already dead, Kirie.”

_Ouch._

The sneezing died down every now and then, but the hiccups remained, and as such Hitsugaya-taichou’s rage steadily built up throughout the day. Later that evening as I was having another sneezing fit, he finally lost his cool. He jumped over his desk, grabbed me by the collar, and unsheathed his zanpakuto to point it at my nose.

“I swear to the Soul King that if you don’t stop this hiccuping and sneezing-” His monologue was interrupted when I sneezed in his face. I stared at him blankly.

“Taichou, you’re not scary,” I said. He scoffed at me, clearly insulted by my reaction, or lack thereof.

“I can be terrifying if I want to be!” A roar of laughter sprung from Matsumoto-fukutaichou and myself, filling the room. My captain protested our amusement and made the scariest faces that he could muster up, but to no avail.

When he finally gave in, he muttered under his breath, “Just you watch – I _will_ scare you one day.”


End file.
